The Warrior
by Mack The Bringer Of Chaos
Summary: Prologue only. R&R Also help me come up with a better name thanks.
1. Prologue

_**The Warrior**_

Author notes: Hi guys. This story just hit me like a brick wall and I shall write it. Also help me come up with a better name. E-mail me at Prince(underscore)mack(at)hotmail(dot)com. Hope you like it and Alike chapter 3 is in the process of being brought out soon. Two masters I gonna scrap the plot and rewrite it. Now enjoy.

**Prologue**

Long ago their was Five Rouge Demon Lords who ruled over the earth. They would kill anything or anyone who threatened their power. Gods and Demons alike was not allowed to take the demons down. The demons wanted to get rid of the five rouge demon lords because they made them look bad and also threaten their own power. Gods wanted to get rid of the five rouge demons lords because well their good guys they gotta stop evil.

Kami-sama told both gods and demons that the humans must over come this trial by themselves, only then the humans would grow and advance.

One day was a man. He went alone carrying a katana to the home of the demon lords. He challenged them to a battle to the death. After a long and grueling battle did the man finally triumphant but victory was at the cost of his life.

Ending notes: So how was it. I thought up of the whole story in advance but don't have it typed up yet. Anyway hope you like the prologue. That's the reason it so short. Usually my chapters are around 3000 words or more. R&R


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Warrior**_

Author notes: Hi guys. E-mail me at Prince(underscore)mack(at)hotmail(dot)com. Time to get started. Now enjoy.

Chapter 1 - Warrior

Demons came after the screaming, terrified villagers. The humans the demons caught they riped them to shreds or worse ate them alive. These demons had no remorse, no feelings, no nothing. They were a bunch of blood thirsty beings.

As the demons were about to attack a little girl who was crying in front of them a person with speeds far superior to those of the demons slice and diced the offending demons.

The mysterious person asked with a deep voice of that of a man. 'Are you okay?'

The little girl was crying in respond and said. 'I want my mommy and daddy.'

The mysterious man said. 'Follow me to safety.'

The little girl said nothing and did as she was told.

The man was walking down the barred and destroyed village streets with the little girl close behind.

The man said. 'Stay close I sense a presence.'

The little girl said softly. 'okay minster.'

Just then horrible beasts popped out of the floor and jumped around them.

The little girl of course scream and clamped on to the leg of the man.

The man did not move. Instead he taunted at them to get closer. The demons stupidly enough proceeded forward. As they got closer the man launched his trade mark attack.

He shouted. 'Mokuo Takabisha!' He blew a few of the demons away but not all.

The man said to himself. 'Dang to many to take on with this little girl here.'

The man said quietly. 'Sonic shock wave.' As he touched the floor a burst of chi flew outward from where the man touched at extreme speeds destroying all offending demons in their presence.

The man cooed to the the little girl. 'Ssh. It's alright the bad monsters are gone now.'

With all the excitement the little girl finally passed out.

The man said to himself. 'Why me?'

The man picked up the little girl and slung her over his shoulders. He proceeded down the street. He finally came upon part of the village with people still living in it. Two people came up running up to him. One a man and the other a woman.

The man said happily. 'Our daughter is safe.'

The mystery man holding the girl over his shoulder gave the little girl to the woman.

The woman gushed. 'Oh you safe my little baby.'

The man asked toward the mysterious man. 'What is you name? I would like to thank you properly. '

The mysterious man said with a argonaut smirked. 'The name is Ranma. Ranma Saotome.'

The man shook Ranma's hand and said. 'Thanks you so very much. My name is Kyo Gomeon.'

Ranma said happily. 'It was my pleasure. See ya.'

Kyo said very great fully. 'Good bye.'

Ranma said to himself. 'It was never like this. This would never had happened if it wasn't because of Shampoo.'

Flashback

* * *

Ranma over voice. 'It was on that fateful day. It started off just like any other day in my life.'

Genma throw Ranma out the window. Ranma mind still trying to start up. As soon as he neared the ground he flipped over and landed on his feet. Genma jumped out the window and landed a few yards away from Ranma and got in a anything goes stance.

Genma shouted to Ranma. 'Ready boy.'

Ranma mind finally woke up. Ranma then shouted back. 'Bring it on Old man.'

Ranma voiceover. 'We had our usual spar. Kasumi called us in for breakfast. I got washed up and hurry back to the table. Took my regular seat next to my gluttonous father. We as usual fought over our food.'

Ranma shouted to Genma. 'Stupid Panda it's my food leave it be.'

Genma responded with a sign saying. Keep up your training boy.

Ranma said with a chuckle. 'You just want more food.'

Ranma voiceover. 'Breakfast was finished. I went to the dojo to practice. I was deep in mediation. Then Kasumi announce Auntie was over. Which meant my mother came by. Instead of fearing death I instilled a new technique which allowed me to evaporate any water that comes in contact with my body.'

Genma ran into the dojo holding a bucket of water with his furry paws and threw it at Ranma. As soon as it hit Ranma skin it evaporated. Ranma was still male.

Ranma said with a smirk. 'Heh my technique works.'

Genma held up a sign. Your mother here. Change or you will have to commit seppuke.'

Ranma said again with the insufferable smirk. 'Nope. I'm going to see her as I am. A man.'

Nodoka asked Kasumi. 'Is Ranma here and my husband?'

Kasumi did not like to lie to her but she did not want to be the cause of Ranma's death and was about to tell auntie something else but instead Ranma walked into the kitchen.

Ranma said hesitantly. 'Mother is that really you?'

Nodoka got a good look at Ranma. Tears just ushered to her eyes. She ran over to Ranma and hugged him for all he was worth and said. 'My baby is manly.'

Ranma just stood there with a blush but still happy his mom deemed him manly.

His mother Nodoka asked. 'Where is your Father Genma?'

Ranma responded sadly. 'He went on a training trip.'

Nodoka said sadly. 'Oh.'

She then perked up again. 'At least your her. My manly son.'

Ranma voiceover. 'I got reacquainted with my mother in a nice dinner outside of nermia. We talked about many things. I got splashed many times during the day with cold water but I never changed once. I was so happy my technique worked and I was with my mother as Ranma not some made up person named Ranko. Pops probably thinking what an ungrateful son he has but it's not like I cared I was with my mother. We got back in time for dinner when the hell started.'

Ranma sitting at the table beaming with radiant joy. It was quite contagious. The Tendo and Saotome Family had a nice dinner and Enjoyed some small talk.

Suddenly there was a Long Lavender haired and beautiful girl hugging him.

Ranma said to himself. 'Oh great just one day was all I was asking for but I could not even get that.'

Ranma said to shan pu in a low cold tone. 'What do you want?'

Shan pu replied happily. 'I have special item that make husband take shampoo out on date yes.'

Nodoka asked Ranma. 'Is this the strange girl you were talking earlier today about Ranma? The Amazon?'

Ranma voiceover. 'That's when everything went to hell literally. Shampoo used her special item which did not look all that special. It was a simple broach. She put it on my shirt and said take me out on date instead it was sucking me into it. I grabbed onto my mother katana. To try and keep myself there but my mother eventually lost grip on the katana and I was sucked in.

I found out I was now in ancient Japan. So I did the natural thing Ranma saotome did looked for a way back. Instead I found out Five demons lords were ruling over the land. I tried once to take them on but I was no match. They spared my life saying I would live in humiliation but their wrong about that. I trained very hard and long. Now I'm coming for them. This time they won't live. They killed so many innocent people. I will avenge them.

* * *

End of Flash back

Ranma walking out of the village said out loud and proudly. 'Wielding my Mother's Katana I will destroy you.' With a look of determination he set out for the long and hard journey toward the Demons home.'

Authors notes: Sorry I took so long but I had to let the story follow to me and Hoped all of you Enjoyed. Next chapter will be here soon.


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Warrior**_

Author notes: Hi again! I'm back. Hopefully I'll still haven't lost my touch. Anyway Enjoy!

Chapter 2 - Journey

Ranma walking out of the village along a make shift trail. Walking he took time to admire the surrounding area. It was very beautiful indeed. The sun glinting off the morning dew on the green plants. Lovely roses and other types of flowers along the trail. Ranma may be no florist but he still can admire nature's beauty.

Ranma said to himself mostly but out loud. 'What a pleasant day.'

Of course all good things must come to an end. A man from the bushes jumped in front of him wielding a sword at his side, wearing a green shirt and pants. Another person came out of the bushes behind him also with a sword at the person's side. This person was wearing a yellow T-shirt and green pants.

The person in front of Ranma wearing the green shirt said. 'Give us all your money and maybe we will let you live.'

Ranma being Ranma said. 'Well you said maybe you'll let me live so why should I give you my money? I should kill you with me.'

The person said with a chuckle. 'It's two against one. How will you kill us?'

The man wearing the yellow T-shirt behind Ranma was planning to sneak up on Ranma and Knock him out. Boy did he make a mistake.

Ranma said smugly. 'Like this.'

Ranma flipped over the man behind him and unsheathed his katana and held it to the man's throat. The man wearing the green shirt in front was shock with surprise. While the man wearing the yellow T-shirt in Ranma's deadly grasp was praying he would not die.

The man wearing the green shirt said with shock evident in his voice. 'How did you k..know he was behind you?'

Ranma said pushing the man wearing the yellow T-shirt toward the man wearing the green shirt. 'Go on get outta here. I am not a killer.'

The man wearing the green shirt was going to say something in retort but the man wearing the yellow T-shirt took hold of the other man's hand and ran for his life.

Ranma smirk and said to himself. 'Heh. Show a back bone and the chickens run away.'

Ranma continued his lone walk to the home of the Five Demon Lords. Walking for about an hour he was getting bored but Ranma noticed the sky was getting dark. It was going to rain soon. If he didn't get to the next town soon he'll be soaked.

Ranma said to no one in particular. 'Damn.'

He broke off into a full scale sprint. Reaching speeds of nearly 55 miles per hour. After a few minutes he saw a town another 10 minutes away from his current spot. He felt a few drops. Not wanting to get wet he ran even faster. True enough he got to the town in less than ten minutes. Felling even more drop of cold droplets from the crying sky he scanned the surrounding area for a inn of some sort. After a brief minute of searching he finally found the inn. He ran into the inn. Just as he set foot in the inn the rain came down really hard. Unfortunately his body was still out side at the moment getting him soaked, and a girl.

Ranma said cursing. 'Dang it. All that running for nothing.'

Ranma walked into the wooden inn and looked around. He saw a desk right next to the door and a hallway opposite of it probably leading to the rooms with beds in them and a cafe sort of place. He also saw stairs leading both up stairs and down stairs.

Ranma thought to himself. "Wow what a huge inn.'

While musing to himself the inn keeper called out. 'Hello Madam. How can I help you today?'

Ranma cringed at being called madam and answered. 'I would like a room and the use of a furo if you got one.'

The inn keeper replied. ' Okay madam. That will be 20 gold coins.'

Ranma thought to himself before replying. "Man, What a rip off.'

Ranma said to the inn keeper who was right in front of him. 'Here you go.'

Pulling out a small leather bag which was tied with rope at the top of it. Ranma quickly took out 20 gold coins and gave it to the inn keeper. The inn keeper was of course happy because well he just made some money. The inn keeper gave Ranma a key.

The inn keeper said to the female Ranma. 'Madam you room is Room number 5 and the Furo in down stairs in the basement.'

Ranma thanked the owner of the inn and went straight down stairs. He quickly walked down the wooden steps and opened a wooden door. What did you expect to see lovely tiled floors no it was all wooden. Ranma walking in the bathroom and rinsed himself off. Then proceed into the warm, relaxing furo.

As Ranma sat in the warm water he said to himself. 'I hate the past.'

As Ranma said this he remembered his trials. What he had to go through to get at the level he is at now. It took him 5 years to reach the level he is at now. He is both the master of the sword and in hand to hand combat. After his refreshing bath he toweled himself off. Then donned his usual garb. He headed off to his room to get some well deserved rest.

* * *

Present Time:

Shampoo said in her usual stupidity. 'Where Airen Go?'

It would be a smart thing for Shampoo to run about now cause right now Nodoka is furious beyond all reason. Why Does she have all this Furry you ask? Well I tell you why, She was recently reunited with her son as in a few hours ago and now his gone. Maybe forever who knows. All the was left was the stupid broach in which Shampoo Use upon her poor son. Nodoka left the room to get something useful.

Shampoo now noticed all eyes were on her. She was the center of attention. Akane, Nabiki, Kasumi, Soun, and Genma the Panda was all staring at her.

Shampoo said to her audience. 'Grant grand mother know how bring back Airen. Yes Yes. I leave to get Her.'

Shampoo was about to leave when she had to jump back to avoid the slash of bokken at her. It was Nodoka. In her rage she went to probably Akane's Room and got a bokken.

Nodoka said in pure rage. 'You're Not Going Any Where Bitch!'

Shampoo was offended. She was a great Amazon warrior. Not even Airen Mother has the right to call her a bitch. As shampoo was about to respond. Nodoka dashed forward and smash the wooden stick into Shampoo stomach. Shampoo of course fell to one knee. After all being hit with a wooden stick from a master of the sword must hurt. Nodoka was about to hit Shampoo again but instead she hit air because Shampoo was smart enough to move back even though she probably has a broken rib.

Shampoo took out her Bori Bori. Shampoo again was about to say something but Nodoka rage got the best of her and start again with relentless attacks against Shampoo. Shampoo tried to defend but it was to fast for her. Shampoo once again retreated but this time to the backyard. Shampoo felt she could fight better with more space. She was sadly mistaken as Nodoka once again was attacking her. Shampoo tried defending with her Bori Bori but with so much pain she finally passed out. Even though Shampoo passed out.

Nodoka kept on hitting her. Genma which was still a panda had to hold her back from cause more damage because he felt the girl had felt enough pain.(Wow Genma being nice for a change Freaky.)

Nodoka Shouted in rage. 'Let Me Go! She must pay for what she has done to my baby!'

Nodoka finally slumped down to the ground. Nodoka was crying her heart out for her son. After all the activity Nodoka too passed out.

Of Course we can't forget about dear Akane opinion on the matter at hand.

Akane said what any boy hating mallet wielding girl would say. 'That pervert got what he deserved.'

Kasumi of course was angered by that remark as well as Nabiki. As Kasumi was about to get up Nabiki held her down and shook her head.

Nabiki told Kasumi in a icy cold voice. 'Let me do it.'

Nabiki went straight up to the Spoiled Brat of the tendo family and slapped her straight across the face leaving a red hand mark print on Akane's milky white face. Akane quickly nurse her wound by putting her hand on it and holding it like it was her most valued treasure.

Akane said in an outburst. 'Why did you hit my Nabiki?'

Nabiki was about to tell Akane of beyond belief but Soun stopped her by shouting. 'Akane! GO TO YOUR ROOM!'

Akane was about to what we would call back talk our parents. As Soun saw Akane about to disobey him. Soun did the second most important in his life. Soun Shouted. 'I MEAN NOW!'

Akane ran up the stairs into her room and slammed the door. Akane's hold on reality was slipping. She's wondering why everyone was ganging up on her. She only said Ranma got what was coming to him. She found out who to blame. It was Ranma's fault. It always his fault. Akane said to her self while crying into a pillow. 'Ranma No Baka.'

* * *

Else where.

Cologne Sensed that her son-in-law Ki completely vanished. She knew something was very wrong at the moment.

Cologne Shouted to Mousse. 'Clean up the store and Close the store. We must head over to the tendo's right now.'

Mousse said grumbling. 'Okay you old mummy.'

Cologne threw a bucket at Mousses head. Then replied. 'I heard that.'

Mousse Finally finished Closing down the restaurant.

Both Mousse and Cologne left toward the tendo. For what awaits them...

* * *

Ranma's Time.

As the sun was arising to meet the world we can see a figure directly in front of the sun going through kata's at a slow pace. We cannot recognize the Figure at the moment because of the sun's glare. The figure decided he was finished for the morning and starting to walk toward the inn's backdoor.

Ranma said in a cheery tune. 'That was a great workout.'

Ranma headed inside the inn walking along the wooden floors toward his room. Ranma grabbed his bag of gold that was inside his room then left it. He continued down the wooden hallways heading into a main hall where the exit is located. As he was walking outside he said to the owner of the inn. 'Have a Good Day and a Nice Life.'

Ranma walking down a dirt trail again said. 'Same old. Same old. Soon I'll get to those accursed demons.'

TBC...

Authors Notes.

I'll revise it later. I'm putting it up because I have been lazy with my updates and well. Too show you guys I'm not dead.


End file.
